Burning Sensations
by beepette
Summary: Come and join Bella and Rose on their boring afternoon. FEMME slash. Mature content, please read only if your willing to.
1. First Time

A/N  
Hi all! This is major FEMME SLASH involving Bella and Rosalie. This is a once off but I can write more very dirty adventures if you would like.  
Do please review. This is my first posting.  
If you do not like this style of writing, please do not read it, and I am warning you, I mayget graphic, especially if more it written.  
I don't want any abusive reviews or messages sent to me.  
Thanks

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT.

RPOV

I just couldn't help it. The tension is too much. With Emmett gone, my body needs to be feed. Stupid boy's weekend! Why do they have to leave us girls when it is so damned dreary down here?  
I hear a knock at the door. Surely the boys aren't back already. I open the door and smell a dripping wet Bella before I even look up.

"Sorry, I was bored and thought Edward would be home, but realised when I knocked that he was out. Oh, I'm sorry." Bella stumbled backwards, slipping slightly.  
"Its okay, come in. Maybe we can watch a movie." I watched droplets of water slide down her face.

"Sorry, I'm dripping wet," Bella apologised stepping into the doorway slightly; "I don't want to get the carpet dirty. I know Esme yells at the boys for making it muddy.' Bella stepped further in leaving her flips flops at the door. As she bent over I could her juices flowing. At that instance my core began to dribble slightly, all I needed to do was get a grip of myself.

'You can burrow my clothes. Have a shower if you're cold. I will set up the movie.' Rosalie smiled; Bella sauntered to my rooms, her sweet ass wobbling slowly.

BPOV

I closed the door to Rose's room. Good god, the tension between my legs. Edward's boy's weekend, I know it was a decoy. I asked, no I begged to get intimate. I hate the way Rosalie grinned at me cheekily and offered to hang out. I know she could smell my juices, I saw here eyes darken slightly. I took off my top and chucked it into a plastic bag sitting on the floor. Next I tugged and pulled at my jeans and threw them in there too. Having taken off my flips flops at the door, there was no need to worry about socks.

I thought more of Rosalie and her sexy, smouldering smile. Man, I just needed something more than a peck on the cheek, and boy was I willing to do anything. I knew it would be wrong to make a move at Rose but I was becoming desperate. I decided to let here make a pass at me first, I opened her top draw, I found so many lingerie with tags still on them. A red bra and panties would surely do the trick, I took everything off, and slightly hopping that Rose would come in. I pushed the tight lace undies over my dripping core. Next the bra, I clipped it up looking and admiring myself in the full length mirror, my breast looked perkier and I actually had cleavage. My nipples harden at the fact Rosalie was down stairs, waiting for me. In the next draw was jeans, black skinny's and a white singlet as tight as tight could be.

Hell, I looked good, no damn I looked smoking hot! Gorgeous in fact, I would fuck me if I could.

RPOV

I cold smell her, such an enticing smell it was. It took all my energy to stay sitting on the couch. Now I finally understood why Edward needed a weekend with the boys. He didn't want to hurt her, but I was Rosalie Cullen, not Edward, no, I could never hurt the sweet angelic woman who was getting clothed as I thought. Omg, she was naked and I just needed to see her breasts jiggling on me.

Bella ran down the stairs and stood in the theatrettes door way leaving on it casually, but oh so sexy.

"That outfit suits you, you should keep it." I said to my Bella, I knew she wasn't mine but right now she could be.

"Oh, I couldn't! These are far too expensive for me to take.' Bella sat on the couch next to me spreading her legs somewhat; I got a nice big whiff of her dripping core. I just wanted to screw her right here.

"What's wrong Rose? Are you feeling okay?" Bella asked leaning closer towards me but increasing my site of her cleavage, way more than I could handle.

"God Bella, I want you!" I almost screamed breathlessly, no one made me breathless. Oh no, did I just say that? Within a millisecond Bella was straddling me. 'So where would you like to take me? In here or perhaps you would like me in your room on the nice big cushiony bed of yours?" Bella teased me thrusting into me.

I lifted her up swiftly and raced her to the room. I dropped her on the bed and began furiously kissing her. I knew to restrain myself as not to bruise her.

BPOV

My hands glided down to Rosalie's pants and tried to unbutton them.

"No, today is all about you sweetie." Rose smiled pulling my new, thanks to my sexy mistress, jeans and panties off of me with ease. I smiled playing with her hair. Rose rubbed my cit and continued to kiss me whilst cupping one breasts with her other hand. Out of no where slipped one finger into me like I had done many times before. Although this was different, it was unexpected, it was a thriller.

Rosalie moved her kisses to my cleavage and the burning sensation of coldness made me drip even more. All of a sudden another finger was inserted in me.

"Give it to me faster Rosy." I moaned. Rose growled in her chest and began wiggling her fingers faster.

"Oh my Bella, you're so wet, I want to taste you." Rose slid her head down between my thighs. My hips were practically bucking into her fingers. One lick and I began to scream her name.

"Rosy, please don't ever stop. You're so fantastic." I screamed trying not to end the orgasm. I felt Rosy lapping up all my juices and pumping her fingers in and out of me. I just couldn't help it. I had to release at some point in time. I felt my walls tighten around her fingers, I heard her moan while she was sucking all my cum juices out of me. I tried to steady my breath back to normal. Rosalie came back up to me tugging m panties and jeans back on and kissing me gingerly.

RPOV

I made my Bella cum, it was all over my fingers and I tasted every last drop of her. I couldn't help but kiss her more when it was over. Bella, so amazing and she enjoyed every last second and more of it.

"Rose, I'm coming in there whether you like it or not!" I heard Alice boom.

I sat up and Bella held tight onto me. Her perfect little face buried into my neck. The door swung open.

"I'm so ashamed. You didn't even call me. Can I join in for the next round?" Alice giggled standing at the door frame, just as Bella had, what 2 hours ago! I felt myself growl at my sister, Bella hushed my stroking my back.

"Man, you're not fun. Well I guess I'll just have to go out next time, I can just seeing you two having a lot of fun, with out me." Alice smirked shutting the door again.

"What do you want to do now Angel?" I turned kissing Bella passionately.

"How about I return the favour?" Bella smiled nudging my groin with her hand.


	2. Second Best

A/N Thanks for the excewllent reviews, keep them coming.  
I would also like to thank redbedc for their idea's for this chapter.

RPOV

"What do you want to do now Angel?" I turned kissing Bella passionately.

"How about I return the favour?" Bella smiled nudging my groin with her hand.

I hugged her quickly and closely, I really was going to hate having to stay away from her when she was with Edward. Bella pushed me back slightly with her hands. I just couldn't help myself so I furiously began kissing her. My mind wandered slightly, probably to a place it shouldn't have but I let it wonder there any ways. I began shoving her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her furiously. I was kissing her so fast she was having trouble breathing, BREATHING, oh god she needed to breathe!

Bella moved away slightly from my face catching her breath.  
"I'm so sorry; I completely forgot that you need to breath." I began to stutter. Bella just held her hand over my mouth rolling so she was on top of me, instead of furiously kissing me, she was going a slow. The slow was slow enough to cause me agony for more but enough to make me want to savour the moment.

Alice's POV

I could hear them moaning softly as Bella went in for more. I knew she had not the faintest idea what she was getting herself into but I left it at that.

Edward walks through the front door with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett grins to himself then hears Rose moaning, he is furious at what's happen, instead of rushing upstairs to rip Bella's head from shoulder's, he turns to Edward and punches him. I'm standing right next to Jasper, trying to get him to calm things down but the love coming from upstairs is too hard for him to handle.

I look up and I am in my room again, I realise that Edward and Emmett aren't far from home. I needed to tell those girls to stop doing what they think they are doing.

BPOV

I keep licking Rose furiously as I move my hand to hold onto her waist to prevent it bucking anymore. Rose is almost there when Alice bursts in the door looking really flustered.

"You need to stop!" Alice looks at the window cringing.

"Why are you jealous, do you want to join in Alice?" I hear myself saying as I begin to finger Rose. I smile at Alice; I hope she gets the hint and leaves.

"The boys will be back in 20 minutes, maybe less. Just make sure they don't catch you. It doesn't end well." Alice slams the door and we hear the T.V playing really loudly. I look back at Rose shrugging; surely we will be done by then.

I get back to work, furiously working as to beat the boy's home. I needed to make her feel as good as I had felt. I really couldn't allow myself to do a half job. I keep going to I feel her shudder underneath my hands. As soon as that is done, I lay next to her. I hear her still moaning.

RPOV

I felt so good, it was all too much I wanted to hold on longer but I just couldn't the boys were going to be back any minute now. I kissed Bella for what it might be the last time in a long time. This was a sweet kiss, a loving one.

I can hear the boy's coming up the driveway and I pull back. Knowing I have to stop doing what I am. Bella smiles and pecks me on the forehead; she gets up and walks out and down to the front door.

BPOV

Edward walks through the door and Alice is right next to me. I notice he freezes and looks coldly up towards Rosalie's room and then towards me. Alice is already in Jasper's arms and Emmett making his way upstairs. I look into Edwards eyes, he knows I thought, even if he can't hear my mind, he can hear hers.

I stand awkwardly against the wall, waiting for him to come to me. I look around me and notice that me and him are the only ones left in the room.

"Did you have fun hunting? Find any mountain lions?" I asked him quietly, I felt my back sliding down the wall, as it had many times before when I was about to break down.

"You smell like Rose." Edward stood closer to me and looked me straight in the eye.  
"I was soaked because of the rain, she leant me her clothes." I looked up at him and sunk all the way down on the wall, sitting on the floor, knees to my chest.

"Too much like Rose. I know Bella, you both got bored." Edward sat next to me, his eyes at the ground. I knew this was the moment I was meant to surrender and kick and scream and cry. I just wasn't going to.

"You love me don't you?"I heard Edward say next to me, my eyes swept at him. Did I? Of course I love him, as he said I got bored.  
"Of course, I love you with everything I have."  
"Okay then, do you want to watch the movie you never got to watch then?" Edward looked at me unblinkingly. His cold gaze on me, I couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Sure, might as well." I smiled at Edward who had smiled back. Getting up and walking to the theatrette. Edward pushed me down onto the couch lightly and played the movie, he was back as fast as he left, except this time.

This time Edward pushed his body against mine, this time, Edward pushed his hard penis into me so I could feel it.

This time, Edward actually kissed me without holding back. Maybe, just maybe he should have more weekends away. That was when I heard Emmett and Rose. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"He knows, and for some strange reason, we both think it's hot." Edward growled kissing me again.  
"Maybe I should go away again next week." Edward pulled me on top of him. I enjoyed every second of this.

Tune in for more in the next chapter, perhaps, just perhaps, there may be a little three actions.


End file.
